The present invention relates to improvements in a magnet filter adapted to be mounted in a gear box, an oil reservoir or the like.
In the case of mounting in a gear case (B) or the like a magnet filter (A) of the type that has a lower surface and outer side surfaces of a planar permanent magnet piece (a) wrapped in a magnetically permeable plate (b) made of magnetic metal such as shown in FIGS. 7 to 9 and disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 61-7796 and 61-7797, the magnet filter (A) is engaged with locking grooves of mount guides (C), and an anti-slip-out metal member (d) made of resilient material is engaged with the magnet filter (A) with the tip end of the metal member (d) engaged with a back-stopper projection (e) provided on the inner wall of the gear case (B), and thereby the magnet filter (A) is fixedly secured to the geat box (B).
Hence, in the case of the above-described magnet filter in the prior art, mount guides (c) and the locking metal member (d) were necessary for mounting the magnet filter in a gear box, an oil reservoir or the like, and mounting of the magnet filter at a location where the locking metal member cannot be fixedly secured, was not possible.